


Bleu Thirium

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (or sort of?), Androids, Blood, Français | French, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Robots, Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 1 - BloodOù un CA800 tente d'analyser le sens de la vie dans son propre thirium.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Bleu Thirium

**Author's Note:**

> Et le Goretober commence ! J'espère tenir le rythme et publier tous les soirs une nouvelle histoire, et l'expérience se répétera peut-être pour l'an prochain avec d'autres fandoms, d'autres mois...
> 
> Bonnes lectures !

“And I have tried to make you see

A brighter hue,

But deep down I know I’ll be

Forever blue.”

Miracle Of Sound - Forever Blue

Bleu Thirium

Ce n’était plus une routine, pour Isis : c’était un rituel.

Quand son horloge interne arrivait à quatre heures du matin, l’androïde quittait son état de veille, les batteries rechargées. Puis, avec ses collègues — ou plutôt ses jumelles —, elle longeait le couloir principal qui menait à l’entrepôt du centre de recyclage, celui dans lequel les PP400 avaient jeté les carcasses mécaniques.

Depuis la salle de rechargement, les androïdes entendaient les déchets s’accumuler, s’entrechoquer en émettant des sons de cuivres.

Machines à laver privées de hublot, nids de câbles enchevêtrés, imposants frigos cabossés… tout s’entassait et tout devait être nettoyé, alors les CA800 faisaient disparaître les empreintes, stickers trentenaires et autres souvenirs des anciens propriétaires laissés sur les machines. D’une certaine façon, ces androïdes étaient des embaumeurs, préparant ces carcasses à une nouvelle vie.

De ses mains ou à l’aide d’outils, Isis grattait les étiquettes, polissait le métal, rendait la forme initiale au plastique pour que chaque pièce — chaque organe —, chaque composant soit réutilisé, et ce, durant dix-huit heures, avant que la batterie de l’androïde ne doive être rechargée.

Les recoins de l’entrepôt disparaissaient derrière les machines en panne et les épaves sales. Le monde des CA800 se limitait à cette scène désolée. Avec une base de données limitée aux tâches assignées, séquestrée dans ses programmes et ses déplacements, Iris était ignorante, suivant uniquement les consignes rigides ancrées dans ses puces.

Pourtant, Isis s’arrêta, effectuant une mise à jour dans ses tâches : dans un berceau de déchets, un corps mécanique reposait.

Un androïde, un modèle ST300, était vautré contre une pile de machines à laver et un jacuzzi percé, dont le rebord soutenait le coude rigide. Les pieds du robot étaient nus ; les chaussures à talons s’étaient certainement perdues durant le transport, dupliquant le mythe de Cendrillon sans pour autant qu’un prince ne vienne la sauver.

Comment recycler une consœur ?

Déjà, Isis devra retirer l’uniforme abîmé et le remettre à un autre centre de recyclage ; aucun être humain ne porterait la robe droite d’un ST300, et celle-ci n’était pas en état pour être envoyée à CyberLife.

Sous les vêtements, toutes les lueurs étaient éteintes ; tous les circuits étaient froids. La bande autour du bras était devenue grise et non plus azur comme celle d’Isis. C’était comme palper un pouls, avant de constater que le sang ne circulait plus. L’_exstinctio mortis_, le premier signe post-mortem des androïdes.

Mais contrairement au sang, le thirium ne coagule pas. Au contraire : ne possédant aucun équivalent à la fibrine, le sang bleu garde sa texture huileuse, son odeur salée, stagnant dans les circuits, immobile à moins de remuer la carcasse. Même la teinte restait immuable, gardant cette couleur royale.

Isis venait de désactiver la peau artificielle du ST300 quand un CA800 déplaça la première machine à laver de la pile, et qui soutenait la machine d’en-dessous, rouillée par ses longs séjours sous la pluie, se brisa. Les lourdes vertèbres qui composaient cette tour chutèrent avec une grâce curieuse, comme jetées par une main artiste et patiente. Un bloc frôla Isis qui s’écarta à temps, mais l’hôtesse inactive se retrouva coincée sous la machine. Le plastique craqua sous le poids, se brisant comme du verre. Des éclats blancs et pointus avaient été projetés, fuyant la flaque de thirium qui s’étendait rapidement.

Du côté d’Isis, seule l’épaule avait été touchée et, de la pointe jusqu’au renflement du biceps, une tache s’épanouissait aussi. Un circuit, heurté, s’était fendu et sous la peau gélatineuse, le thirium manifestait sa présence dans une nuance presque verte, transformée par la couleur de la peau halée.

Du bout de l’index, Isis appuya sur cette cloque douce, mesurant les dégâts. Par chance, ils étaient bénins ; la circulation avait été coupée dans — cette artère — ce circuit, et la dizaine de millilitre qui s’était échappée était l’unique perte. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à diriger ce minuscule océan contenu sous l’épiderme, et le doigt, en appuyant dessus, dessinait de nouveaux rivages et dirigeait des tempêtes.

Ses programmes trièrent les nouvelles informations : dans un premier temps, elle devait se soigner, ensuite, à nouveau opérationnelle, elle pourrait finir sa tâche et — démembrer — détacher chaque pièce du ST300. Elle verrait à ce moment-là lesquelles pourraient être recyclées. Sa seule certitude, c’était que les usines de CyberLife ne recevraient pas de nouvelles poches de thirium.

Une fois seule dans l’atelier, au-dessus du large lavabo et face à un miroir pour orienter ses gestes, Isis désactiva sa peau humaine. La blessure — l’ecchymose — fut dévoilée sous un nouveau jour : le bleu était sublime, si profond que Vincent van Gogh aurait renoncé au revolver pour couvrir ses toiles de ce sang artificiel, si puissant que les rois de France s’en seraient parés sans même avoir besoin d’y coudre des lys dorés.

Quand l’androïde souleva la coque de plastique, la matière coula dans l’évier, à la fois royale et mystérieuse, à la fois vivante et lourde, avant de disparaître dans le siphon gris, laissant des traînées bleutées. Des souvenirs dilués d’une existence déjà terminée.

La couleur de son thirium était la même que celle de la ST300. Alors quelle différence y avait-il entre l’inactive et elle ? Si le sang était preuve de vie chez les hommes, que représentait le thirium si les androïdes n’étaient pas vivants ?

L’esprit analytique avait besoin d’éléments, de données pour répondre à ces nouvelles questions.

Isis retira sa chemise et manipula la coque de plastique qui composait son épaule, la déboîtant totalement pour exposer les circuits. La pointe de l’os en titane de la clavicule luisait, enchâssée entre les muscles bleus. Les artères s’emmêlaient, étouffées dans des serres-câbles blancs. Même à l’air libre, le thirium restait chaud, sa température maintenue par le rythme régulier du cœur artificiel. Ce moteur en forme d’organe.

Les serres-câbles résistaient, empêchant les veines de se séparer, mais les boulons étaient exposés. Vulnérables. Motivée par une curiosité fiévreuse, Isis dévissa les circuits, imperturbable malgré les messages d’alerte qui apparaissaient dans son champ de vision, qui l’assourdissaient. L’alarme pulsait à ses oreilles, lancinante comme une lamentation. Seuls ses programmes pleuraient pour elle ; d’autres voulaient analyser le thirium.

Isis enregistra toutes les nuances. #162659, #1c3c91, #003262, — nuance liberté —, #385370… Quand le sang glissait sur le métal froid, il se laissait dominer par le gris, et le liquide devenait lui-même acier.

Le thirium glissait, se faufilait, comme amoureux de cette matière rigide qu’il essayait de séduire. Après tout, les opposés s’attirent.

L’androïde fixait toujours cette danse langoureuse, hypnotisé par sa propre essence. Une des mains, celle appuyée contre le rebord de l’évier était couverte de bleu, noyée dans le sang. Et l’alarme, toujours, sanglotait dans sa tête, l’emplissant à mesure que les conduits se vidaient.

Plus tard, d’autres androïdes purent établir l’heure de sa — mort — désactivation, pourtant, aucun ne sut expliquer pourquoi ce CA800 s’était décortiqué le bras. Aucun ne sut qu’Isis avait sombré à travers tous les soirs d’indigo, de bleu et de marine avant de ne voir qu’un noir profond.

Si profond, sans bleu.


End file.
